Diaries of the Apocalypse - Die Geschichte vom Ende
Diaries of the Apocalypse - Die Geschichte vom Ende ist eine kommende Serie mit den Charakteren aus TVD und TO in den Rollen. Die Serie wird zwar als eine Art Spin-Off betrachtet hat jedoch im Großen und Ganzen nicht wirklich viel mit der Geschichte von The Vampire Diaries und The Originals zu tun. Inhalt Genau Angaben zum Inhalt sind noch nicht bekannt. Grundlegend beschäftigt sich die Serie jedoch mit der Geschichte der Apokalypse. Charaktere aus The Vampire Diaries werden sowohl dagegen kämpfen, aber auch die dunkle Seite wird besetzt sein. Als Hauptgegner kann man mit den vier Reitern der Apokalypse rechnen. Episoden Staffel 1 Darsteller Hauptdarsteller * Ian Somhalder als Damon Salvatore (0/12) * Paul Wesley als Stefan Salvatore (0/12) * Nina Dobrev als Elena Gilbert (0/12), Kathrine Pierce (0/12) und Unbekannt ''(0/12) * Nathaniel Buzolic als Kol Mikaelson (0/12) * Joseph Morgan als Klaus Mikaelson (0/12) * Chris Wood als Kai Parker (0/12) * Taissa Farmiga als Lira (0/12) - Eine starke Hexe die viel über die Apokalypse weiß. Ob sie gut oder böse ist zeigt sich noch. * Grant Gustin als Jack Myer (0/12) - Ein circa 800 Jahre alter Vampir. Er hasst die Mikaelsons und will ihren Tod. Dabei tötet er jeden der ihm in den Weg kommt. * Noah Centineo als ''Unbekannt (0/12) Nebendarsteller * Candice King als Caroline Forbes (0/12) * Daniel Gillies als Elijah Mikaelson (0/12) * Claire Holt als Rebekah Mikaelson (0/12) * Michael Trevino als Tyler Lockwood (0/12) * Zach Roerig als Matt Donovan (0/12) * Tyler Posey als Max Van Borg (0/12) - Ein royaler Werwolf der alles für sein Rudel opfern würde und jeden aus dem Weg räumt der ihm dabei im Wege steht. * Emma Roberts als Marina Love (0/12) - Eine sehr alte und Machtvolle Hexe, die Klaus noch etwas schuldet. Auch wenn sie ihn über alles Hasst. * Evan Peters als Ezra (0/12) - Eine von Marina Love geschaffene Kreatur die nur ihrem Willen folgt und um ihre Aufmerksamkeit buhlt. * Arielle Kebbel als Lexi Branson (0/12) * Andrew Lees als Lucien Castle (0/12) * Zendaya als Unbekannt (0/12) Gastdarsteller * Steven R. McQueen als Jeremy Gilbert (0/12) und Unbekannt (0/12) * Riley Voelkel als Freya Mikaelson (0/12) * Matt Davis als Alaric Saltzman (0/12) * The Chainsmoker als sie selbst (0/12) * Malese Jow als Anna (0/12) * Daniel Sharman als Kaleb Westphall (0/12) Update Informationen 16.04.2018 * Die Idee und erste Informationen Serie wurden veröffentlicht. * Die ersten Schauspieler haben bestätigt dabei zu sein: ** Ian Somhalder '' ** ''Paul Wesley ** Nina Dobrev '' ** ''Candice King ** Joseph Morgan '' ** ''Nathaniel Buzolic 17.04.2018 * Weitere Schauspieler gaben bekannt an der Serie beteiligt zu sein: ** Daniel Gillies '' ** ''Claire Holt '' ** ''Michael Trevino '' ** ''Zach Roerig '' ** ''Steven R. McQueen * Weiterhin wurden gesagt das am Sonntag, der 22. April, bekannt gegeben wird, welche Charaktere als Hauptcharaktere und welche als Nebencharaktere auftreten werden. Auch sollen die Namen der ersten 5 Folgen veröffentlicht werden. 22.04.2018 * Die Namen der fünf ersten Folgen wurden veröffentlicht. Charaktere wurden noch nicht bekannt gegeben, weil noch einige Hauptdarsteller nicht gefunden wurden. 18.08.2018 * Nach langer zeit wurden weitere Informationen und Änderungen bekannt gegeben. * Die Folgen von Staffel 1 wurden alle bekannt gegeben. Bei einigen wurde der Titel geändert. * Weitere Schauspieler gaben bekannt an der Serie teil zu nehmen: ** Chris Wood ** Riley Voelkel ** Matt Davis * Kat Graham, Schauspielerin von Bonnie Bennett, spielt nach Informationen der Produzenten nicht bei der Serie mit. Grund: Streitereien um die Bezahlung. * Weitere Schauspieler die nicht mitwirken werden sind Yusuf Gatewood, Charles Michael David und Danielle Campbell. Gründe dafür sind nicht bekannt. 19.08.2018 * Es wurde bekannt gegeben das in der Woche vom 20.08.2018 bis 26.08.2018 erste Informationen zu den Apokalyptischen Reitern veröffentlicht werden. * Weiterhin werden einige der Haupt- und Nebencharaktere bis zum 26.08.2018 bekannt gegeben werden. 25.08.2018 * Aufgrund von Zeitproblemen werden die Informationen zu den Charakteren und den Reitern erst Anfang September veröffentlicht. 29.08.2018 * Einige Schauspieler gaben bekannt an der Serie mitzuwirken. Welche Rollen die Charaktere dieser Schauspieler spielen ist noch nicht bekannt: ** Emma Roberts ** Evan Peters ** Taissa Farmiga ** Tyler Posey ** Grant Gustin * Weiterhin wurden neue Veröffentlichungs Daten bekannt gegeben ** Am 1. September werden erste Charakter Informationen bekannt geben. Damit werden auch Hauptdarsteller und Nebendarsteller benannt. ** In der Woche vom 3. bis 9. September sollen erste genau Informationen zur Handlung bekannt geben werden. ** In der Woche vom 17. bis 23. September sollen Informationen zu den Reitern und zwei weiteren neuen Kreaturen die vorkommen werden veröffentlicht werden. Weiterhin sollen die Siegel etwas erläutert werden. 02.09.2018 * Heute wurden die Haupt- und Nebencharaktere und so auch ein Teil des Cast benannt. 09.09.2018 * Informationen zur Handlung werden doch nicht hinzugefügt. Warum genau und wann nun welche Kommen ist unbekannt. 20.09.2018 * Kreaturen und Reiter Informationen werden doch nicht kommen. Warum ist wieder nicht bekannt. 23.07.2019 * Nach fast einemJahr ohne Informationen wurden nun einige veröffentlicht. ** Die Serie wurde von Netflix übernommen und wird von diesem Produziert. ** Die Länge von Staffel 1 wurde auf 15 Folgen erhöht. Die Anzahl an Staffel jedoch auf eine Staffel gekürzt. ** Vier weitere alte Schauspieler von The Vampire Diaries und The Originals gaben bekannt mitzuwirken. Diese sind: Malese Jow, Arielle Kebbel, Daniel Sharman und Andrew Lees. Außerdem unterschrieben der Schauspieler Noah Centineo und die Schauspielerin Zendaya Verträge. Außerdem kann mit einem Gast auftritt von dem Musik Duo The Chainsmokers gerechnet werden. ** Die Rollen von Tyler Posey, Emma Roberts ,Evan Peters, Grant Gustin und Taissa Farmiga wurden mit einer kleinen Beschreibung veröffentlicht. ** Es wurde angegeben das vor 2021 nicht mit der Serie gerechnet werden kann. ** Nina Dobrev wird einen dritten, noch unbekannten Charakter darstellen. Trivia * Das ist die erste Serie im Vampire Diaries Universum in denen Dämonen vorkommen werden. Erstellt von Agent J.J. Winchester Kategorie:Spin-Off Kategorie:Serie Kategorie:Diaries of the Apocalypse Kategorie:Unvollständig